The queen to my sass
by cinematicx
Summary: This is a continuation of the story"The sass to my queen" Some f you guys wanted more and so did I, so here you go. Hope you enjoy it. The upload schedule will be shaky. Quick recap: "Regina finds Robin Hood in the woods, whilst she specifically told everyone to not enter the woods. Regina confronts Robin Hood about it and something happens..something unexpected."


The queen to my sass

 **Hello everyone, I am back. It's been a while, I know but I am here with a suprise. The continuation of the fic " The sass to my queen". I changed the words arround, a little bit as you can see. It sounded better to me, some of you guys wanted a continuation and I loved this fic. So here it is, this is only chapter two, more chapters will follow….**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

( In the chapter it continues where the last chapter left off, Regina and Robin are on their way to the castle. They make themselves ready for dinner… The oh so anticipating dinner scene… )  
-

 _4:00 pm  
_ It was almost time for dinner in the main hall, but before she went there she wanted to change first.  
That little moment with Robin Hood still lingered in her mind. He played her the same way she played him, interesting to say the least. No man, not even another person talked that way to her. She might not be evil anymore, but that didn't mean some still watched what they said to her. That made her feel slightly hurt. Some people just need more time to adjust to change or to be more specific, the changing of a person. No man, not even a person could have a deep affect on her, but that thief, that man that goes by the name Robin Hood did.

He got under her skin, how dare he. How dare he talk to her in that way. She was still a queen after all. But she didn't mind as much and she thought she would. This man affected her, she wouldn't deny that fact, but she affected him in a higher degree than he did to her. A couple more seconds and that man would have been pudding in her hands, if he wasn't already. His breathing increased with every second she was in close proximity. She got him wrapped arround her finger…good to know. Which reminded her, she really needed to get dressed for dinner. She couldn't look normal, that would be boring. Also, she wanted to impress someone in particular. She opened the doors to her clothingchambers and dived in.

 _4:00 pm_

That woman, she knew how to play a man to their bare core. He wasn't going to side with her on this matter, but that woman got…under…his…skin. Him being in those woods, wasn't forbidden. His presence in those woods wasn't going to cause problems. But according to majesty Regina Mills, he wouldn't be safe in those woods. He could defend himself or he would atleast try, until his last breath. He understood her thought process but still, it didn't please him. Next time he would stand his ground. He had to be honest with himself, he would try to stand his ground. The Queen knew how to use her charm, he fell for it once, it was only a matter of time until it happned the second time. But he got a last response in there before she left the grounds.

 _"Hope to see your presence at dinner"_

He might have lost that disagreement between them but she cared about how she sounded and looked. She didn't walk away without saying a single word, no not at all, she responded to his remarl. She responded with the same level of influence , she had used to talk to him only a litlle while ago.

 _"I sure do hope not"_

Regina Mills. Such a powerfull soul, he enjoyed that feel about her. Maybe a little more that he had thought until this point. It was time to enjoy the food this castle has to offer. But food wasn't the only enjoyment this castle had to offer.

 _Robin smirked._

He refreshed himself and had the moment replay itself in his head the entire shower.  
He dryed himself off and looked for a shirt to wear at dinner.  
At first, he grabbed the first piece of clothing he saw.  
But then remembered, there was this shirt in particular, that her majesty commented on the week before.

" **I see you made an effort today, your garment, it's not as dissapointing as usual, I hope you did not try to impress me. If you want that affect, you need to try even more than your best"**

 **Regina smirked and walked away with the ellange she always walks with.**

He thought to himself , would he stoop down to that level. Wearing a particular shirt to impress the Queen. To get a reaction from her, no matter the expanse of that influence he would inflict.

He closed the doors to his chambers and left for the dinging room with a smirk.

 **Remarks:**

 _I am sorry you guys will have to wait for the dinner scene until the next chapter. I tried to let you understand their thought process even more, will they still resist the affect they have on eachother in their mind, or will they be honest. And did Robin wear the shirt to impress Regina? What do you guys think? All the questions will be answered in the next chapter. I don't know when that will be up, because I am super busy with school. But there will be a chapter 2 with the oh so famous dinner scene._


End file.
